Category talk:Damsel in distress
Basil needs a mention Adding in Basil of Baker Street into the list because he is so hurt during his fight with Ratigan. If you listen closely as the blows land, it sounds like he's choking on his own blood. Never mind. Can someone delete it? People adding this category to the wrong articles I cannot say how sick I am of seeing people add every female to this category. They rarely ever mention in the article when they were in distress, and half of the time they were not in danger at all. I want this category gone. Please stop adding characters such as the MLP girls, Aurora, Snow White, Cinderella, Barbie, and other females to this category. Distress means danger, not being asleep or a maid. If you want to add this category please goddamn check every episode or movie before adding her to the category. I am tired of the category being added to pages I removed it from. Use properly or delete. STOP LYING. Response to MLP: Unable to post this as a separate response, apologies for using same column. I'm new to heroes wiki. I have something to say to you regarding the MLP girls. They ARE Damsels, most anyway! 1.Twilight gets kidnapped in the movie, attacked by carnivorous plants in the premiere of Season 4 and her friends have to save her both times! She also goes through a few other dangers if I recall! Applejack having to hold her from falling off a cliff, getting sent down to caverns, nearly eaten by a crocodile parody creature. 2. Rarity gets kidnapped by Diamond Dogs in Season 1, though she does manipulate them and save herself that still qualifies in my book. She also gets taken by Spike in Season 2, nearly falls to her death in Season 3, and gets captured by a giant bird in Season 8. 3. Rainbow Dash is kidnapped in at least one of the Daring Do episodes that I know of, I hear there's more. 4. Pinkie Pie has to be saved by her sister in the episode Maud Pie, and Twilight in the movie. 5. Applejack needs to be saved by Spike in Spike at your service. As for Fluttershy, she has Animal Kindness Damsel as her type of hero description. Though I'm not totally sure its accurate. She does get kidnapped with her friends in the Season 6 finale, but I don't recall her ever getting kidnapped on her own. Still she's really timid. So maybe call her a Animal Kindness Weakling, Coward, Insecure? Damsel doesn't seem the right word for her, but all the others are most definitely damsels at some point, especially Twilight and Rarity. If a single kidnapping/danger doesn't qualify I guess Applejack and Pinkie Pie are okay to remove. But Twilight and Rarity are the most damsel like in MLP in my opinion. I would also call at least Snow White a damsel, probably Cinderella as well. But that's my opinion. They both need rescuing from their imprisonment/curse. --Samswordsman12 (talk) 05:33, October 9, 2019 (UTC)Samswordsman12 Another question about the ponies. When were the Crusaders, Starlight Glimmer and Luna in distress? People continuously add the category damsel to the Crusaders and Luna and Starlight's pages are locked so if they were not n danger, I can't revert the edits. Popdropper (talk) 01:52, October 12, 2019 (UTC) Well, all the Crusaders were kidnapped by Queen Chrysalis in the comics. In Somepony to Watch Over Me, Applebloom went off on her own and had to get saved from a Chimera by Applejack. In Sleepless in Ponyville, Scootaloo fell into a river and need to be saved by Rainbow Dash, I think she's also in danger in "The Washouts". Sweetie Belle, well, her friends had to save her from getting sucked into the thing holding Starlight trapped in the Season 8 premiere, though I'd call that the least dangerous moment of all the crusaders so not sure I would count her as a damsel. Starlight would probably qualify in mind as well if we're talking single kidnappings count. She got held captive by Cozy Glow and was captured by Chrysalis in the Series Finale. As for Luna, I'm not sure she would count as being a damsel. I wouldn't call her being freed from Nightmare Moon a rescue, just redemption. Though she and Celestia were both captured by Changelings in Season 6 (along with the Mane 6), and the chaos vines in the Season 4 premiere, and turned to stone in the movie. So I guess both of them could qualify. Princess Cadence also qualifies as she was kidnapped by Chrysalis in Season 2, and again in Season 6, and also turned to stone in movie. So I'd say MLP is full of damsels in distress even if they are powerful and tough girls at the same time. Samswordsman12